The New Original Family
by MayyPierce
Summary: Set 6 yrs after the end of Season 4, this story follows Caroline's story to family, fate and forever. After Ester appears one night and forces Caroline to become a hybrid, Caroline has been searching for answers up and down America Caroline has seen and experience many things but nothing can prepare her for New Orleans and The Originals. What is her destiny?Why is Klaus involved?


Summary: Ever since becoming a Hybird Caroline has only wanted one thing, to find and complete her destiny who better to help her then the Original Family with their new member Amelia-Lily. Why a hybrid? What is her destiny? Where to The Originals fit into this?

I do not own The Vampire Dairies or any Characters except Amelia-Lily who has purely been created to fill in the spot of Klaus daughter. HIATUS.

...

6 Years After The End of Season 4:

Caroline and her pack of wolves were heading into New Orleans, today had been a stressful day. First Caroline had been kidnapped by a couple of vampires, they wanted to use her blood to try and make more hybrid this meant that they had also kidnapped Klaus daughter Amelia-Lily. This was how they had met both trapped in a cell together before they were rescued; they were now on their way to bring Amelia home.

Caroline has quite a large pack, ever since she became a Hybrid around 6 years ago she set out to find her place. She had travel up and down America meet different packs and making friends but she finally found her place as Alpha of a pack near New Orleans. There were around 25 Wolves in her pack include 3 children and a now pregnant Mother. Most of her pack were unmated this meant that her pack would surely become the biggest around once all her wolves found mates. Since she began a wolf 6 years ago Caroline had been known as Lupas Album, meaning White She-Wolf. She was kind and fair and would constantly travel to different pack to help them with their curse.

…

So here she was at the border of New Orleans with Amelia in her arms and 20 of her wolves behind her. The mother and her mate had stayed to look after the children with two young wolves how they had picked up today and were trying to help.

Before, they could take a step over the border a hoard of vampires stood in their way.

"We are here to see Niklaus Mickealson, it's about his daughter please show me the way." Caroline said in a no nonsense tone. The vampires shared a quick glance allowing 20 wolves into the French Quarter might not be a good idea no one spoke for a while as the Vampires stared at the Caroline's Pack but they were strong and would not back down.

"I'll take you, but remember we can kill you all in seconds little wolf." One of Klaus vampires named Marcel said. It was Caroline's turned to talk no one threatened her pack.

"Try it and I'll give you a bite to remember." She said snapping her jaws at him before smirking; Amelia began to laugh burying her head in to Caroline's neck to control her giggles, whilst the other wolves sniggered. "I don't trust you vampire, could you please show us to Klaus." Caroline said as she turned to face the new young vampire Josh.

"Sure follow me" Josh replied and began to walk away, Caroline and her wolves following after him smirking and the ex-King of New Orleans.

….

Back at Klaus home in the Quarter, Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah had just regrouped they had planned to contact some more witches when they heard for Marcel that some wolf chick and her pack wanted to speak to him about his daughter. Marcel has made it clear he didn't trust this girl but Klaus just needed to find his daughter and he would talk to a bunch of wolves if it would help.

….

As they entered the quarter vampires began to gather, it had just turned sundown so the nightwalkers were out, man had heard about the wolves in the quarter and had come to see. Caroline started to look up as vampires jumped for roof top to roof top following the wolves through the quarter, she knew they would never hurt her but she still felt anxious for her pack. The wolves followed behind her watching the vampires in case of attack protecting their Alpha.

Soon they arrived outside Klaus's home; Amelia was still curled into Caroline's neck and had recently fallen asleep. As Josh pushed open the doors, the wolves entered to find the place littered with what they believed to be Klaus closest vampires. Klaus, Bekah and Elijah were stood on the balcony overlooking the floor. When he saw her is had been 6 years and here she was in his town holding his daughter he was shocked, the shock was also evident on Rebekah and Elijahs faces; even though Elijah knew who Caroline was he was not aware that she was a wolf or that she meant so much to Niklaus.

"Caroline?" Klaus questioned trying to confirm what he was seeing.

"Thank you" Caroline said to Josh, "Hi" She replied to Klaus. As she spoke Amelia stirred awake from her side. Klaus immediately jumped down from the balcony in front of her Rebekah following after whilst Elijah took the stairs down.

"Daddy" Amelia squealed as she wriggled in Caroline's arms. Caroline carefully placed her down and she ran to Klaus hugging him tightly. Rebekah began to check her for any injuries to which she surprisingly had none.

"She's find we cleaned her up had to change her clothes, her other ones were ripped and dirty. She's also had something to eat." Caroline replied smiling at the pair.

"Thank you Miss Forbes, where did you find her?" Elijah asked.

"She was taken by a couple of vampires and a witch. They managed to get me as well but we managed to escape and the pack took care of the vampires." Caroline replied.

"I don't like her! She's a wolf! You can't trust her! I've worked for a hundred years to get wolves out of the city and you're gonna trust her and her pack of mongrels" Marcel screamed.

Caroline's pack began to growl at Marcel and advance towards him. Caroline whistled and they pack halted and turned to face their alpha.

"Enough" Caroline directed to the pack. "I obviously didn't make it clear earlier on, I. Don't. Trust. You. Threaten me or my pack again and I'll rip into your throat and make you experience your worse memories all over again and trust me it won't be pretty. Now stand there a shut up I'm trying to talk to The King of New Orleans not some stupid lackey who thought himself to be King." Caroline said to Marcel clearly. Earning a snigger from her wolves and a tiny giggle from Amelia, turning back to face Klaus and his siblings he saw them all smirking at her. Before anyone could speak again Caroline's phone rang.


End file.
